memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Jäger (Episode)
Die Nachrichten der Sternenflotte, die über eine Relaisstation geschickt werden, kommen aufgrund der Entfernung nur verzerrt an. Um einen besseren Empfang zu bekommen, nähert sich die Voyager einem der Module und stellt fest, dass darin eine Quantensingularität gefangen ist. Als Seven of Nine und Tuvok den Schaden beheben wollen, taucht ein Hirogen-Schiff auf und greift sie an. Kurz darauf wachen sie als Gefangene der Hirogen-Krieger wieder auf. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Hier spricht das Kommando der Sternenflotte an die ''Voyager''. Wenn Sie diese Nachricht empfangen, studieren Sie sie bitte diese sorgfältig, wir haben Informationen versteckt, ich wiederhole, wir haben wichtige Informationen versteckt. thumb|Verfolgung durch Hirogen Die Nachricht kommt über das Kommunikationsnetzwerk, ist aber stark verzerrt, als die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] diese empfängt. Tom Paris ist bereits euphorisch, doch Tuvok mahnt zur Ruhe, da sie so schnell kaum einen Weg gefunden haben können, sie zurückzuholen. Harry Kim stellt fest, dass der Großteil der Nachricht in einer Relaisstation eingelagert wurde, 3,8 Lichtjahre entfernt von ihnen. Captain Kathryn Janeway lässt Paris sofort einen Kurs dorthin setzten. Ein Hirogenschiff, welches ebenfalls die Transmission auffängt, begibt sich gleichzeitig auf einen Abfangkurs. Die Hirogen können den Absender jedoch nicht identifizieren, stellen aber fest, dass sie vom anderen Ende der Galaxis stammt. Akt I: Hoffnung thumb|Janeway und Kim hoffen auf neue Nachrichten. Harry hofft, dass die Sternenflotte einen Weg gefunden hat, sie nach Hause zu holen. Thomas Eugene Paris ist jedoch skeptisch, woraufhin Kim auf technologische Fortschritte spekuliert. Tuvok hält dies zumindest für möglich, da sie durch Technologie hierher gebracht wurden. Auch Chakotay stimmt in den Chor ein und meint, dass man möglicherweise ein stabiles Wurmloch, wie das zum Gamma-Quadranten gefunden hat. Captain Kathryn Janeway bremst seine Vorfreude und ist schon froh, dass Kommunikation möglich ist. Kim ist allerdings froh, dass seine Leute wissen, dass er noch lebt. Janeway meint, dass sie sich vorstellen kann, wie sie gefeiert haben, als die Nachricht bekannt wurde. Allerdings glaubt Chakotay, dass einige auch damit abgeschlossen hatten und nun die Wunden wieder aufgerissen wurden. Janeway meint, dass sie durch die Relaisstationen nun allerdings in ständigem Kontakt mit der Sternenflotte bleiben können. Der Doktor absolviert im astrometrischen Labor einen Hausbesuch zur Kontrolle von Seven of Nines Borg-Implantaten, die dort an der Wiederherstellung der Transmission arbeitet und ihren Checkup vergessen hat. Der Doktor erkennt ein reduziertes Erythocytenniveau in ihrem Blut. Seven arbeitet bereits seit 58 Stunden daran und laut dem Doktor leidet ihr Allgemeinzustand darunter. Da ertönt ein Signal und sie holt das sechste Wort der Nachricht aus dem Datenstrom. Sie verweist auf die Wichtigkeit dieser Botschaft. Seven entgegnet, dass sie bereits 200 Stunden ohne Regenerierung überstanden hat. Da entschlüsselt sie das sechste Wort der Botschaft, was der Doktor für ineffizient hält. Der Doktor schwelgt daraufhin in Erinnerungen an seine Mission zum Alpha-Quadrant und hofft, dort als Held empfangen zu werden. Seven weist ihn freimütig darauf hin, dass er auch gelöscht und neu programmiert werden könnte. Der Doktor hält dies allerdings für unrealistisch und glaubt, dass er das Objekt wissenschaftlicher Forschung, Diskussion und Verehrung werden könnte. Da wird die Voyager von gravimetrischen Kräften getroffen, die laut Harry Kim von der Relaisstation ausgehen. Janeway fragt, wie die zwei Lichtjahre entfernte Station solche gravimetrische Wellen aussenden könne. Es ist Harry möglich das Schiff zu stabilisieren. Zudem wird 800000 Kilometer an Backbord ein Raumschiff angezeigt, das ohne Energie mit einem toten Humanoiden an Bord im Raum treibt. Janeway befiehlt den leichnam an Bord zu beamen, sobald sie in Reichweite sind. Der Leichnam wird an Bord in die Krankenstation gebeamt, wo festgestellt wird, dass das komplette Skelett entfernt wurde, sowie die Muskulatur, die Bänder, die Sehnen und die inneren Organe. Der Doktor schätzt dass dies vor einer Woche oder einem Monat geschehen ist. Seven of Nine bemerkt, dass sie dies als Borg bereits einmal gesehen hatte, bei Spezies 5174. Jedoch haben die Borg nicht ermittelt, wer dies getan hat, da dies irrelevant war. Janeway lässt den Toten auf sein Schiff zurückbeamen, da es seinem Volk vielleicht möglich ist ihn zu bergen. Anschließend beordert Janeway Seven in die Astrometrie, um die Nachricht zu überspielen. Als das Schiff die Relaisstation erreicht, meint Paris, dass diese altertümlich aussehe. Kim ortet keine Lebensformen und das Schiff wird vom gravimetrischen Feld durchgeschüttelt. Die Sensoren zeigen an, dass das Alter der unbemannten Relaisstation 100.000 Jahre beträgt und die Energie von einer Quantensingularität vom Durchmesser eines Zentimeters gespeist wird. Allerdings sendet diese eine Energie von 4 Terawatt aus. Da wird die Voyager erneut durch die gravimetrischen Wellen beeinträchtigt. Chakotay findet diese Art der Energiegewinnung faszinierend. In sicherem Abstand von den Gravitationswirbeln der Singularität beginnt Seven of Nine mit der Übertragung der Nachricht, sie ist aber sehr zerstückelt. Daher braucht sie Zeit um die Nachricht zu dekomprimieren und wieder zusammenzusetzen. Captain Janeway beginnt zu lesen und stellt fest, dass es private Nachrichten an die Crew sind. Akt II: Post ist da! thumb|Neelix als Briefträger thumb|Neelix als Briefträger Neelix wird von Janeway damit beauftragt, die Briefe an die Crew zu verteilen. Der Talaxianer meint, dass er die Crew noch nie so aufgeregt erlebte. Janeway meint dazu, dass die Crew ihren Familien seit vier Jahren nicht mehr so nah war. Darin ist aber auch ein versteckter und verschlüsselten Datenstroms des Sternenflottenkommandos enthalten. Beim Übertragen der Transmission gibt Captain Janeway Seven gegenüber zu bedenken, dass auch sie möglicherweise Verwandte im Alpha-Quadranten haben könnte. Ihr scheint dieser Gedanken nicht zu gefallen. Außerdem hat sie keine Beziehung zur Erde, da sie dort noch nie war. Allerdings weist Janeway sie darauf hin, dass sie Cousins oder Großeltern auf der Erde haben könnte. Es könnte daher mehr emotionale Resonanz geben, als sie denkt. Dieser Gedanke macht Seven nachdenklich. Neelix betritt inzwischen die Brücke und verteilt den ersten Brief an Commander Chakotay, der ihn von einer Freundin erhält, die ihn für den Maquis rekrutiert hatte. Harry Kim wird vertröstet, dass für ihn noch kein Brief eingegangen sei. Auch Lieutenant Commander Tuvok erhält einen Brief, den Neelix ihm in sein Büro bringt. Tuvok lässt ihn diesen auf die Konsole legen und erkundigt sich, ob noch etwas sei, da Neelix keine Anstalten macht zu gehen. Darauf fragt, der Talaxianer, ob er den nicht jetzt lesen will. Tuvok allerdings will zunächst seinen taktischen Bericht fertigstellen. Neelix ist allerdings neugierig und drängt ihn, den Brief zu lesen. Er meint, dass er ein paar Zeilen gelesen hat als ersah, an wen er addressiert ist und bietet an, dass er den Brief vorliest. Tuvok nimmt das Angebot an und er berichtet, dass Commander Tuvok nun Großvater geworden sei. Neelix ist bereits euphorisch und fragt, ob sie ihn in Zukunft Opa nennen sollen. Jedoch meint Tuvok, dass „Commander Tuvok“ ausreichend sein wird. Dann schickt er Neelix weg und will zuerst seine Arbeit beenden. Doch kurze Zeit später greift er doch zum Brief und liest den Rest. Desweiteren erhält auch Janeway einen Brief von Mark Johnson, den sie in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum liest, zunächst leicht amüsiert, dann doch zunehmend nachdenklicher. thumb|Chakotay bringt schlechte Nachrichten Chakotay sucht Chefingenieurin B'Elanna Torres im Maschinenraum auf und fragt, ob sie auch einen Brief erhalten habe. Darauf meint Torres, dass sie keinen brief erwartet. Dann berichtet ihr von dem Brief, welchen er erhalten hat. Als er die Absenderin Sveta erwähnt, fragt Torres zunächst, warum diese einen brief an Chakotay geschrieben habe. Zögerlich berichtet er, dass etwas furchtbares geschehen ist und er den Brief mehrfach lesen musste, um es zu begreifen. Nun muss er es allen berichten und weiß nicht wie. Der Brief enthielt die Information enthielt, dass der Maquis vollständig von den Cardassianern und einer verbündeten Spezies aus dem Gamma-Quadranten besiegt wurde, die sie mit Schiffen und Waffen versorgte. Torres reagiert ausgesprochen wütend. Chakotays Versuch sie zu trösten, blockt sie ab. Er meint, dass sie alle sich des Risikos bewusst waren. Torres hingegen kann nur an Rache denken, und will im Falle ihrer Rückkehr jemanden dafür bezahlen lassen. Harry Kim trifft Tom Paris im Casino, in dem Neelix weitere Briefe an die Crew verteilt; beide reagieren darauf sehr gegensätzlich, Tom eher desinteressiert und unbeteiligt, wohingegen Harry Kim enttäuscht und frustiert wirkt. Kim meint, dass angeblich 30 neue Briefe überspielt worden seien. Paris hingegen fragt, was dieses mysteriöse Gericht sein solle, dass nach Huhn schmeckt, aber die Konsistenz von Maishülsen habe. Kim fragt ihn, ob es ihm etwas bedeutet, dass sie Briefe erhalten. Doch Paris gibt sich unbeteiligt und meint, dass ihm die Briefe wenig bedeuten. Da tritt Neelix mit einer Kiste voller Briefe ein. Er verteilt sie sogleich an Susan Nicoletti, Fitzpatrick, Golwat, Ashmore und Dorado. Er hat auch noch einen Brief für Parsons, doch ein Crewmitglied teilt ihm mit, dass er gerade Dienst im Maschinenraum hat. Als Neelix keinen Brief für ihn hat, ist Kim enttäuscht. Paris meint, dass er sich keine großen Hoffnungen machen solle, da er dann nicht enttäuscht werden kann. Kim erwidert darauf, dass er jedoch nicht Tom Paris sei. Seven of Nine kommt in den Bereitschaftsraum des Captains mit dem Vorschlag, für einen besseren Empfang mittels eines Shuttles näher an die Relaisstation heranzufliegen. Da die Gefahr für die Voyager zu groß wäre, schickt Janeway Seven mit Tuvok los. Als Seven fragt, weshalb Tuvok sie begleiten soll, begründet dies Janeway damit, dass sie niemals ein Ein-Mann-Außenteam losschickt. Harry Kim kommt zu B'Elanna Torres in das astrometrische Labor und wird von ihr zunächst wegen seiner allzu offensichtlichen Verliebtheit betreffend Seven of Nine aufgezogen. Sie meint, dass jeder sehen könnte, dass er in Seven verliebt sei. Er bestreitet dies und fragt nach einem Brief für ihn, wird jedoch wieder enttäuscht, aber von B'Elanna Torres getröstet, er werde bestimmt einen erhalten. Sie meint, dass er sich nur etwas gedulden müsse. Indes nähern sich Tuvok und Seven of Nine in einem Shuttle der Relaisstation. Währenddessen erklärt Tuvok ihr, dass sie nicht zu zweit losgeschickt wurden, weil der Captain Seven of Nine nicht vertrauen würde, sondern weil es schlichtweg dem Sternenflotten-Protokoll entspräche. Bei Aktivierung des Hauptdeflektors wird das Shuttle von einem subnukleonischen Strahl gescannt. Daraufhin erfolgt ein Systemausfall der Kommunikation, Antrieb und Waffen. Tuvok ortet auch die Quelle des Angriffs, ein Schiff, das sich von hinten nähert und feuert. thumb|Neelix als Briefträger Neelix wird von Janeway damit beauftragt, die Briefe an die Crew zu verteilen. Der Talaxianer meint, dass er die Crew noch nie so aufgeregt erlebte. Janeway meint dazu, dass die Crew ihren Familien seit vier Jahren nicht mehr so nah war. Darin ist aber auch ein versteckter und verschlüsselten Datenstroms des Sternenflottenkommandos enthalten. Beim Übertragen der Transmission gibt Captain Janeway Seven gegenüber zu bedenken, dass auch sie möglicherweise Verwandte im Alpha-Quadranten haben könnte. Ihr scheint dieser Gedanken nicht zu gefallen. Außerdem hat sie keine Beziehung zur Erde, da sie dort noch nie war. Allerdings weist Janeway sie darauf hin, dass sie Cousins oder Großeltern auf der Erde haben könnte. Es könnte daher mehr emotionale Resonanz geben, als sie denkt. Dieser Gedanke macht Seven nachdenklich. Neelix betritt inzwischen die Brücke und verteilt den ersten Brief an Commander Chakotay, der ihn von einer Freundin erhält, die ihn für den Maquis rekrutiert hatte. Harry Kim wird vertröstet, dass für ihn noch kein Brief eingegangen sei. Auch Lieutenant Commander Tuvok erhält einen Brief, den Neelix ihm in sein Büro bringt. Tuvok lässt ihn diesen auf die Konsole legen und erkundigt sich, ob noch etwas sei, da Neelix keine Anstalten macht zu gehen. Darauf fragt, der Talaxianer, ob er den nicht jetzt lesen will. Tuvok allerdings will zunächst seinen taktischen Bericht fertigstellen. Neelix ist allerdings neugierig und drängt ihn, den Brief zu lesen. Er meint, dass er ein paar Zeilen gelesen hat als ersah, an wen er addressiert ist und bietet an, dass er den Brief vorliest. Tuvok nimmt das Angebot an und er berichtet, dass Commander Tuvok nun Großvater geworden sei. Neelix ist bereits euphorisch und fragt, ob sie ihn in Zukunft Opa nennen sollen. Jedoch meint Tuvok, dass „Commander Tuvok“ ausreichend sein wird. Dann schickt er Neelix weg und will zuerst seine Arbeit beenden. Doch kurze Zeit später greift er doch zum Brief und liest den Rest. Desweiteren erhält auch Janeway einen Brief von Mark Johnson, den sie in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum liest, zunächst leicht amüsiert, dann doch zunehmend nachdenklicher. Akt III: Enttäuschungen thumb|Seven und Tuvok werden im Shuttle betäubt. Seven versucht eine Phaserphalanx wieder funktionsfähig zu machen, jedoch ist das Shuttle geschwächt. Tuvok versucht ein Ausweichmanöver zu fliegen. Um die gravimetrischen Kräfte auszunutzen, für die das größere angreifende Schiff anfälliger ist, versucht Tuvok, es näher an die Relaisstation zu locken. Auch weil das Shuttöe einen weiteren Treffer nicht überstehen würde, versuchen sie dies. Das Shuttle wird aber von dem fremden Schiff mit einem Traktorstrahl erfasst und Seven kann diesen nicht unterbrechen. Allerdings gelingt es noch Tuvok, ein automatisches Notsignal abzusetzen, bevor sie durch einen Energiestrahl betäubt werden. Paris wird von B'Elanna in das astrometrische Labor gerufen, da sie etwas für ihn habe, dass ihn interessieren wird. Janeway erlaubt Paris hinunterzugehen. In der Astrometrie angekommen, meint B'Elanna, dass sie noch nicht weiß, wer den Brief geschickt hat. Paris antwortet, dass es vielleicht die Rehabilitationskommission sei, die ihm mitteilen möchte, dass er gegen Bewährungsauflagen verstoßen hat. Torres fragt ihn daraufhin, wieso er so abweisend auf diesen Brief reagiert. Paris will allerdings nicht warten und auf die Brücke zurückkehren, da er im Dienst sei. Torres entgegnet, dass das Schiff zur Zeit stillsteht und am Steuer daher nicht viel Arbeit zu erledigen sei. Paris hingegen besteht darauf, dass er auf seinem Posten sein müsse. Torres macht ihm klar, dass er sie nicht täuschen kann, worauf Paris nur meint, dass sie den Brief aus dem Datenstrom holen solle. Torres antwortet, dass sie nun schon mehr zu sehen ist und der Brief von einem Admiral Owen stamme. Sie fragt, ob er diesen kennt. Tom weiß nun, dass der Brief von seinem Vater Admiral Owen Paris eingetroffen ist, aber er reagiert nicht sonderlich begeistert. Er meint jedoch, je mehr sich jeder an Bord für die briefe begeistere, desto weniger wolle er davon wissen. Er empfindet das, was er auf der Voyager hat, als so viel besser als das, was er auf der Erde hatte. Er sehnt sich nicht so stark nach Hause, denn es gab dort ständig Probleme. Torres wirft ein, dass er nicht mehr der selbe Mensch ist, wie vor vier Jahren und sich auch sein Vater geändert haben wird. In der Debatte um die Briefe muss er sie aber wegen ihrer toten Maquis-Freunde trösten. Sie umarmen sich und Paris entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er pausenlos über etwas redet, dass keine Rolle mehr spielt. Doch Torres entschuldigt sich ihrerseits, weil ihm wichtig sei, was sein Vater von ihm halte. Paris will nun doch den Brief lesen und Torres verspricht ihn sofort zu informieren, sobald sie den ganzen Brief hat. Chakotay berichtet Captain Janeway davon, dass die Übertragung der Transmission nun besser funktioniere. Daher hätten Seven und Tuvok es wohl geschafft. Zwar haben sie das Shuttle noch nicht mit den Sensoren erfasst, allerdings erwartet man sie bald zurück. Captain Janeway hat bis dahin die Relaisstation weiter gescannt und äußert ihren Willen zur weiteren Erforschung. Sie erzeugt in einer Minute so viel Energie, wie ein durchschnittlicher Stern in einem ganzen Jahr. Chakotay findet es erstaunlich, dass jemand bereits vor 100000 Jahren Mikrosingularitäten gesammelt hat. Sie bitet ihm dann eine Tasse Kaffee an, die Chakotay allerdings ablehnt. Daraufhin lenkt er das Gespräch auf ihren Brief. Im weiteren Verlauf des Gesprächs berichtet sie von ihrem persönlichen Brief. Ihr Verlobter Mark hatte sich nach langem vergeblichem Warten neu orientiert und schließlich vor vier Monate eine Arbeitskollegin geheiratet. Nun sei er glücklich und zufrieden. Chakotay fragt Janeway nach ihren Gefühlen. Sie meint, dass sie erwartete, dass er weiterlebt, doch dieser Brief manifestiert nun die Endgültigkeit. Aus dieser Phase der Emotionalität wird sie jedoch jäh herausgerissen, als Harry Kim sie wegen des automatischen Notsignals des Shuttles auf die Brücke ruft. Die Sensoren zeigen an, dass niemand an Bord des Shuttles ist. Akt IV: Bei den Hirogen thumb|Seven und Tuvok werden im Shuttle betäubt. Seven versucht eine Phaserphalanx wieder funktionsfähig zu machen, jedoch ist das Shuttle geschwächt. Tuvok versucht ein Ausweichmanöver zu fliegen. Um die gravimetrischen Kräfte auszunutzen, für die das größere angreifende Schiff anfälliger ist, versucht Tuvok, es näher an die Relaisstation zu locken. Auch weil das Shuttöe einen weiteren Treffer nicht überstehen würde, versuchen sie dies. Das Shuttle wird aber von dem fremden Schiff mit einem Traktorstrahl erfasst und Seven kann diesen nicht unterbrechen. Allerdings gelingt es noch Tuvok, ein automatisches Notsignal abzusetzen, bevor sie durch einen Energiestrahl betäubt werden. Paris wird von B'Elanna in das astrometrische Labor gerufen, da sie etwas für ihn habe, dass ihn interessieren wird. Janeway erlaubt Paris hinunterzugehen. In der Astrometrie angekommen, meint B'Elanna, dass sie noch nicht weiß, wer den Brief geschickt hat. Paris antwortet, dass es vielleicht die Rehabilitationskommission sei, die ihm mitteilen möchte, dass er gegen Bewährungsauflagen verstoßen hat. Torres fragt ihn daraufhin, wieso er so abweisend auf diesen Brief reagiert. Paris will allerdings nicht warten und auf die Brücke zurückkehren, da er im Dienst sei. Torres entgegnet, dass das Schiff zur Zeit stillsteht und am Steuer daher nicht viel Arbeit zu erledigen sei. Paris hingegen besteht darauf, dass er auf seinem Posten sein müsse. Torres macht ihm klar, dass er sie nicht täuschen kann, worauf Paris nur meint, dass sie den Brief aus dem Datenstrom holen solle. Torres antwortet, dass sie nun schon mehr zu sehen ist und der Brief von einem Admiral Owen stamme. Sie fragt, ob er diesen kennt. Tom weiß nun, dass der Brief von seinem Vater Admiral Owen Paris eingetroffen ist, aber er reagiert nicht sonderlich begeistert. Er meint jedoch, je mehr sich jeder an Bord für die briefe begeistere, desto weniger wolle er davon wissen. Er empfindet das, was er auf der Voyager hat, als so viel besser als das, was er auf der Erde hatte. Er sehnt sich nicht so stark nach Hause, denn es gab dort ständig Probleme. Torres wirft ein, dass er nicht mehr der selbe Mensch ist, wie vor vier Jahren und sich auch sein Vater geändert haben wird. In der Debatte um die Briefe muss er sie aber wegen ihrer toten Maquis-Freunde trösten. Sie umarmen sich und Paris entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er pausenlos über etwas redet, dass keine Rolle mehr spielt. Doch Torres entschuldigt sich ihrerseits, weil ihm wichtig sei, was sein Vater von ihm halte. Paris will nun doch den Brief lesen und Torres verspricht ihn sofort zu informieren, sobald sie den ganzen Brief hat. Chakotay berichtet Captain Janeway davon, dass die Übertragung der Transmission nun besser funktioniere. Daher hätten Seven und Tuvok es wohl geschafft. Zwar haben sie das Shuttle noch nicht mit den Sensoren erfasst, allerdings erwartet man sie bald zurück. Captain Janeway hat bis dahin die Relaisstation weiter gescannt und äußert ihren Willen zur weiteren Erforschung. Sie erzeugt in einer Minute so viel Energie, wie ein durchschnittlicher Stern in einem ganzen Jahr. Chakotay findet es erstaunlich, dass jemand bereits vor 100000 Jahren Mikrosingularitäten gesammelt hat. Sie bitet ihm dann eine Tasse Kaffee an, die Chakotay allerdings ablehnt. Daraufhin lenkt er das Gespräch auf ihren Brief. Im weiteren Verlauf des Gesprächs berichtet sie von ihrem persönlichen Brief. Ihr Verlobter Mark hatte sich nach langem vergeblichem Warten neu orientiert und schließlich vor vier Monate eine Arbeitskollegin geheiratet. Nun sei er glücklich und zufrieden. Chakotay fragt Janeway nach ihren Gefühlen. Sie meint, dass sie erwartete, dass er weiterlebt, doch dieser Brief manifestiert nun die Endgültigkeit. Aus dieser Phase der Emotionalität wird sie jedoch jäh herausgerissen, als Harry Kim sie wegen des automatischen Notsignals des Shuttles auf die Brücke ruft. Die Sensoren zeigen an, dass niemand an Bord des Shuttles ist. Akt V: Das schwarze Loch thumb|Tuvok setzt sich zur Wehr Während der Alpha-Hirogen eine sofortige Präparierung der gefangenen Tuvok und Seven of Nine als Trophäen befiehlt, äußert der untergebene Hirogen den bevorstehenden Kampf als höhere Priorität, muss sich aber unterordnen. Dazu senkt er seinen Kopf. Tuvok meint, dass ihr Captain sie jagen wird und keine Gnade zeigen wird. Der Alpha scannt Seven und meint, dass ihr langer, gewundener Darm eine sehr interessante Trophäe sei. Seven fragt, welchen Nutzen ihm ihr Darm bringen könnte. Darauf meint er, dass ungewöhnliche Trophäen sehr geschätzt werden. Männer werden ihn deswegen bewundern und Frauen ihn verehren. Seven entgegnet, dass sie eine primitive Spezies seien, allein ihre Größe mache sie eindrucksvoll. Der Alpha packt ihren Hals und meint, dass ihre Beleidigungen genauso erbärmlich sind, wie seine Fluchtversuche. Daraufhin will er mit der Tötung von Tuvok beginnen, damit Seven sieht was mit ihr geschehen wird. Außerdem merkt er an, dass es ihre Knochenstruktur schwer macht, durch den Rücken zu schneiden uind dies daher eine Weile dauern wird. Die Voyager nähert sich derweil dem Hirogen-Schiff. Janeway erkundigt sich zunächst bei Torres nach der Übertragung der Botschaft und lässt Harry Kim das Hirogen-Schiff scannen. Der Scan ergibt, dass das Schiff schwer gepanzert ist, durch Monotanium ihre Sensoren ablenkt und die drei sich rasch nähernden Schiffe schwer bewaffnet und damit der Voyager überlegen sind. Janeway lässt die Position der Schiffe in Relation zur Relaisstation anzeigen. Die Brücken-Crew ersinnt den Plan, die gravimetrischen Kräfte der Relaisstation gegen die feindlichen Schiffe auszunutzen, indem der Sog-Effekt durch eine Schwächung des Eindämmungsfeldes mittels eines Antithoronstoßes erhöht wird. Janeway lässt Kim daher ein Warpfeld auf Sublichtenergieniveau zu erzeugen. Jedoch dürfe das Feld laut Chakotay auch nicht zu stark sein, damit sie Tuvok und Seven beamen können. Kim macht sich bereits an die Arbeit. Die auftretenden Kräfte destabilisieren daraufhin das Hirogen-Schiff, auf dem Tuvok und Seven of Nine gefangen sind; diesen Überraschungseffekt nutzt Tuvok, um einen der Hirogen zur Strecke zu bringen, wird aber vom Alpha-Hirogen ausgeknockt. Die anderen Hirogen-Schiffe werden ebenfalls von den gravimetrischen Kräften beeinträchtigt und gehen zu einem direkten Angriff über. B'Elanna setzt Captain Janeway in Kenntnis, dass der Thoronausstoß in das Eindämmungsfeld der Relaisstation die Übermittlung der Transmission kollabieren ließ. Captain Janeway bietet den Hirogen eine Wiederherstellung des Eindämmungsfeldes an, diese zeigen sich davon jedoch unbeeindruckt und setzen ihren Angriff fort, was zur weiteren Destabilisierung des Eindämmungsfeldes führt. Janeway warnt die Hirogen, dass sie sich selbst in große Gefahr bringen. Der fortgesetzte Beschuss durch die Hirogen setzt die Quantensingularität schließlich frei, in die auch sofort die Relaisstation hineingezogen wird. Die Hirogenschiffe werden hineingezogen und Chakotay meldet, dass auch das Schiff mit Tuvok und Seven erfasst wird. Der Captain lässt daher den Traktorstrahl aktivieren. thumb|Zerstörung des Kommunikationsnetzes Trotz des Einsatzes des Traktorstrahls wird das Hirogen-Schiff mit den Gefangenen unvermindert in die Quantensingularität hineingezogen, und Harry Kim gelingt es nur mit Mühe, Tuvok und Seven of Nine mit dem Transporter zu erfassen. Die Gravitationsquelle könnte ihre Muster zerstreuen. Noch während der erfolglosen Versuche des Hirogen-Schiffs, der Quantensingularität durch Schubumkehr zu entfliehen, werden die beiden Gefangenen von Bord gebeamt und kehren so auf die Voyager zurück. Anschließend versagt der Traktorstrahl. Mit anschließender Verlagerung aller zur Verfügung stehenden Energie mit der Lebenserhaltung in den Antrieb gelingt es der Voyager schließlich, der Sog-Wirkung der Quantensingularität zu entfliehen. Anschließend lässt Janeway auf alten Kurs gehen und begibt sich in die Astrometrie. Im astrometrischen Labor erfährt Janeway, dass die Freisetzung der Energie der Quantensingularität das gesamte Kommunikationsnetzwerk der Relaisstationen unbrauchbar machte, und eine weitere Kommunikation mit dem Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte damit unmöglich wurde. Torres meldet, dass sie noch einige Briefe und den größten Teil der Sternenflottennachricht herausholen konnte. Mit dem Dekodieren der verschlüsselten Botschaft wurde bereits begonnen, und B'Elanna liefert schließlich den von Harry Kim sehnlichst erwarteten Brief aus und drückt Tom ihr Bedauern aus, dass sein Brief letztlich nicht vollständig ankam. Sie meint, dass er davon ausgehen solle, dass er ihn liebt und das er stolz auf ihn sei. Paris sagt zu, dies zu tun. thumb|Auf dem Weg zur Party Zuletzt erstattet Tuvok Bericht über die Hirogen, die er als extrem gefährlich einstuft. Er meint, dass sie die Hriogen wiedersehen werden, da sie über die Zerstörung des Netzwerks nicht sehr froh sein werden. Anschließend berichtet Chakotay über nicht nennenswerte Wartungsarbeiten an den Warpspulen. Sie sprechen auch über den Brief von mark. Janeway meint, dass er ein Sicherheitsnetz war, damit sie sich nicht imit einem anderen Mann einlässt. Sie meint, dass sie nun allein sei. Doch Chakotay entgegnet, dass sie definitiv nicht an Bord allein sei. Nach einem Abschlussgespräch über den Verlust der Kommunikationsanbindung nach Hause besuchen sie eine Festivität, die Neelix für die Crew spontan ausrichtete, um über den Verlust hinwegzutrösten. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Die Titeleinblendung Nachdem man in der vorangegangenen Folge einen kurzen Blick auf die Hirogen werfen konnte, ist dies die Erste, in der sie tatsächlich vorkommen. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Hunters (episode) es:Hunters fr:Hunters (épisode) nl:Hunters Jaeger